


thwd akefg

by urgaylol



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urgaylol/pseuds/urgaylol
Summary: this is not a work, this is me posting a blank ao3 draft to use to experiment with coding pls don't click on it





	thwd akefg

sdghjkloiuytrdcvbnm

 

(no order) 

 

 

 

IDEA 1

tex's ex/junji's money

kiss with bianca/confrontation about sex plot

stand alone starts with gay convo, japan is revealed, Junji is trans

seeing bianca again and feeling numb to her sparks return to lida 

transition into lida plot

go to Japan with ying (idea: have you considered that your relationship with your wife is bad? (burst into tears)

Tex gets his back rubbed

 

IDEA 2

tex's ex/junji's money

kiss with bianca/confrontation about sex plot

seeing bianca again and feeling numb to her sparks return to lida 

transition into lida plot

stand alone starts with gay convo, japan is revealed, Junji is trans, they all play VR games and Tex has fun for the first time in a while

go to Japan with ying (idea: have you considered that your relationship with your wife is bad? (burst into tears)

Tex gets his back rubbed

 

 

 

mario 64 speed runs--Junji wonders if real universe has any bugs to be exploited

 

 

 

 

Episode/Scene Ideas:

 

entire episode where they're all 14th century British people--Barton commits a race crime 

it's revealed that Junji empathizes with extremists (be cool don't be a nazi vs that argument makes no sense because most people do not have premtive desires to Purge Society of X so its unjust for them to pat themselves on the back for it), Tex wonders why Junji is finally able to empathize  

junji wants to know how they started doing the thing (tex didn't know about eleloming until they found the pain box


End file.
